reallybadmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Juice Murderer (Character)
The Juice Murderer is RBM's most iconic character, having been the subject of three films as well as a twelve episode series. The Juice Murderer was the original character introduced to the RBM canon in the channel's first video, The Juice Murderer. The Juice Murderer is portrayed by RBM legend Joe Young. History Thanks to the ''Origin Series ''the Juice Murderer has a very in depth history. The Juice Murderer was born to the couple of Roxafeller Anne and Roxafeller Dan who named their son Bibb. During his childhood he was bullied by the likes of Biff and Griff. Bibb's childhood, the struggle was added to by his parents' simultaneous job losses which threw the family into poverty. Bibb's sorrow was only eased by his having a friend in another child named Saladsbury. In his teenage years Bibb was met with further tragedy when he accidentally killed his own mother with a bottle, foreshadowing the events that would come later in his life. Following the death of his mother, Bibb was tormented with guilt and was continuously harassed by the bullies, Biff and Griff. In college Bibb finally became the Juice Murderer at a party in which he accidently killed another person with a bottle of grape soda. In a panic, The Juice Murderer killed all the witnesses he could and fled. During the Juice Murderer's time on the run he became acquainted with another criminal known as the Mouse. The Juice Murderer and the Mouse maintained a successful criminal partnership for some time before they went their separate ways. The two were reunited when the Mouse secured the Juice Murderer a position in a criminal empire run by a man known as Randerson or "The Everywhere Man." Randerson was quick to let the Juice Murderer into his business though things quickly went awry when the Juice Murderer was disobedient. Tension increased when the Juice Murderer attacked one of Randerson's top henchmen, prompting him to send all his men after the Juice Murderer. The Juice Murderer remained on the run from Randerson's men for months. During this time period the Juice Murderer went on his largest killing spree, of which only a single night is shown in ''The Juice Murderer ''and ''The Juice Murderer 2. ''During this killing spree the Juice Murderer killed the son of police officer, Neil Downs. After having killed numerous of Randerson's henchmen who were after him, the Juice Murderer went on the offensive, taking the fight to Randerson's headquarters and eventually killing him. Following the murder of Randerson the Juice Murderer sought refuge at his father's house. Upon arrival he'd found that Roxafeller Dan had died and the area was being investigated. After seeing the police at the scene the Juice Murderer realized that his movements were being anticipated by the police and that someone had been informing on him. Knowing that he'd been ratted on, the Juice Murderer went to the police station to kill the Crack, who had been working as a police informant. In the police station the Juice Murderer killed the police chief though failed in his attempt to kill the Crack. He fled after knocking the Crack and Neil Downs unconscious. The Juice Murderer continued his flight, eventually leading him to a house on Nightscape Avenue in which the events of ''Dead of Night 2 ''and ''Dead of Night 3 '' take place. Following a brief rest at this house, the Juice Murderer proceeded to another house at which a group of teenagers were having a party. The Juice Murderer killed all of the teenagers, as well as the global icons, Biff and Griff who appeared at the party for unknown reasons. The Mouse, who had apparently been trailing the Juice Murderer for some time, was also present at this party. The Juice Murderer was intercepted by the Mouse when he tried to flee from the house. The Mouse questioned the Juice Murderer about why he killed all those people. At this point the Juice Murderer dropped the shocking revelation that all the people he killed in that house were alien invaders. Realizing that the Juice Murderer may have just saved the world, the Mouse let the Juice Murderer escape before the arrival of the police.